Colorful skies of the Heavens: A New Beginning
thumb|300px|right|Colorful skies of the Heavens: A New BeginningCharlie '''(voiced by Martin Short), a german shepherd/collie mix - good '''Itchy (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - good Sasha (voiced by Sheena Easton), an irish setter - good Carface (voiced by Ernest Borgnine), an american pit bull terrier/bulldog hybrid - good Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a schnauzer/poodle mix - good Al (voiced by Frank Welker), an american alligator - good Justin (voiced by Jason Dolley), Phineas (voiced by Vincent Martella), Ferb (voiced by Thomas Sangster), and Cody (voiced by Justin Bieber), mexican-jewish humans - good Louis (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), Gwen (voiced by Nichole Sullivan), Courtney (voiced by Tara Strong), Heather (voiced by Ashley Tisdale), Sierra (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), and Cody (voiced by Jake T. Austin), american humans - good Hubie (voiced by Martin Short), a chinstrap penguin - good Rocko (voiced by Jim Belushi), a eastern rockhopper penguin - good Marlin (voiced by David DeLuise) and Nemo (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), a family of pacific clownfish - good Dory (voiced by Nichole Sullivan), a yellow tailed adult atlantic blue tang surgeonfish - good Todd (voiced by Steven Weber), a red wolfdog hybrid - good The Firebird, a bald eagle - good The Snooty Flamingos, african flamingos - good Nathan (voiced by Jamie Fox) and Wilbur (voiced by Justin Timberlake), wizard brothers - good King Anthony (voiced by Steven Weber), an archangel Paige (voiced by Jodi Benson), a female hasidic judaism - evil (formerly), good Charlie II (voiced by Steven Weber), german shepherd hybrid - evil (formerly), good Itchy II (voiced by David DeLuise), dachshund - evil (formerly), good Carface II (voiced by Jim Belushi), bulldog - evil Killer II (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a mutt - evil Rocko II (voiced by Ernest Borgnine), a rockhopper penguin - evil (formerly), good Hubie II (voiced by Jerry Trainor), a penguin - evil (formerly), good Anthony (voiced by Nathan Kress), Alex (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), and Zack (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), african-jewish humans - good (formerly), evil Terano (voiced by Michael Gough), a southern royal albatross - good (formerly), evil The Killer Albatrosses - evil The African Monitor Lizards (voiced by Candy Candido) - evil (formerly), good The Hammerhead Shark - evil The two male Nile Crocodiles - evil (formerly), good The female African Monitor Lizard - evil (formerly), good Wilbur (voiced by Jake T. Austin), a young male hasidic judaisic (Later, he transformed himself into a gigantic black nocturnal satan) - evil The Cannibalisic humans - evil The Hasidic Judaisms - evil (formerly), good The Demonic Animals, such as a grizzly bear, a deer, and an african flamingo The Green Ghost - evil Alice (voiced by Miley Cyrus), Candice (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), and Zach (voiced by Jake T. Austin), irish-american humans - evil (formerly), good The Saltwater Crocodile - evil The Mako Sharks - evil Drake (voiced by Tim Curry), Theresa (voiced by Alyson Stoner), Cynthia (voiced by Tara Strong), and Martin (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), demonic animals The dimwitted Scarecrow (voiced by Brian Stepanek) - evil Category:Movies Category:Cast